1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expendable paper extractor for coffee making that can be used several times before it is discarded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one type of paper filter for coffee making of simple construction known in the art, filter paper is attached to a support plate made of paper. In another type known in the art, roasted ground coffee is packed in a bag of filter paper beforehand. One example of this type of filter is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2703/77 and comprises a planar support plate capable of being bent and supported on the edge of a coffee cup, and a filter body attached to the underside of an opening formed at a central portion of the support plate and located above the coffee cup. Thus by pouring hot water through the opening, it is possible to effect extraction and filtering of coffee without immersing coffee powder in an extract in the cup. This type of filter suffers the disadvantage that it is not always possible to obtain stable support of the support plate on the edge of the coffee cup. Further disadvantages are that the filter is discarded each time it is used and is uneconomical, and that since the hot water is poured directly on to the coffee powder, coffee is immediately extracted when a large quantity of hot water is poured at once. Thus, the coffee powder is immediaely immersed in the hot water and is not allowed to settle by its own heat, making it impossible to make coffee of rich flavor.